Metal halide discharge lamps have been favored for their high efficacies and high color rendering properties which result from the complex emission spectra generated by their rare-earth chemistries. Particularly desirable are ceramic metal halide lamps which offer improved color rendering, color temperature, and efficacy over traditional quartz arc tube types. This is because ceramic materials can operate at higher temperatures than quartz and are less prone to react with the various metal halide chemistries. The preferred ceramic material has been polycrystalline alumina (PCA).
Various shapes have been proposed for ceramic discharge vessels ranging from a right circular cylindrical shape to an approximately spherical (bulgy) shape. Examples of these types of arc discharge vessels are given in European Patent Application No. 0 587 238 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,351, respectively. The bulgy shape with its hemispherical ends is preferred because it yields a more uniform temperature distribution, resulting in reduced corrosion of the discharge vessel by the metal halide fill materials.